Juliet Korver
Juliet Richardson (born January 1, 1980 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) is an American singer, known as Juliet, best known for her 2005 album Random Order and hit single "Avalon". Early life A resident of Shamong Township, New Jersey, she is a graduate of Life Center Academy in Burlington, New Jersey. Career Her recording debut was in 2000 as the singer for 1 plus 1. Their single "Cherry Bomb" from the Elektra Records album of the same title reached the Top 40 of the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart in 2001, as well as the Top 50 in the Dance chart. Despite the initial promise of success, Richardson expressed displeasure with the marketing direction for 1 plus 1, and the act was recreated as alternative rock band MNQNN (pronounced "mannequin"). This music, differing greatly from the prior 1 plus 1 work, prompted Elektra to release them from their recording contract. MNQNN played rock clubs for a couple of years before the band went on an indefinite hiatus in June 2003. Richardson persuaded Josh Deutsch of Virgin Records to sign her to that record label. She reconnected with Steve Sydelink who had worked in her bands and was the drummer in Madonna's band. In 2004, Richardson returned to major label recording, after Sydelink introduced her to record producer Stuart Price (also known as Jacques Lu Cont) under the name 'Juliet'. The album resulting from this project, Random Order, was released in August 2005; reviews of advance copies have been well received by critics.234 The advance single, "Avalon", reached the top 5 on the European Dance chart in May 2005, and number one on the US Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart in March 2005.5 "Avalon" was popular at the 2005 'Miami Winter Music Conference'. The song also reached the Top 30 of the UK Singles Chart in April 2005.6 She scored a second number one on the US dance chart in August with "Ride the Pain". In August 2005, Richardson released her debut album on Virgin Records. Recorded with the help of record producer Stuart Price of Les Rythmes Digitales, Zoot Woman and Madonna's Confessions On A Dancefloor fame, the album drew comparisons to a young Annie Lennox or Madonna thanks to her coolly emotional delivery with a sultry sexual charge.[citation needed] Richardson collaborated with other producers on the album, Guy Sigsworth on the song "New Shoes" and Jacknife Lee on "Ride The Pain". UK radio DJ Pete Tong supported "Avalon" on his show. Overall the album mixed old school electro and funk with modern-day pop sensibilities.[citation needed] In 2007 she collaborated with David Guetta on "Do Something Love" for his Pop Life album. Personal life In December 2012, Richardson and her husband Kyle Korver welcomed their first child, a girl named Kyra Elyse.7 She gave birth their first son, Knox Elliot, on October 4, 2014.8 Their second son, Koen, was born on November 7, 2016. Discographyedit Albumsedit * Random Order (August 2005) · UK/US release · Virgin Records · CD & Digital Download Track Listing 1. Au 2. Avalon 3. Nu Taboo 4. Ride the Pain 5. Never Land 6. Puppet 7. On the Dance Floor 8. Waiting 9. New Shoes 10. Would You Mind 11. Untied 12. Pot of Gold Singlesedit * "Ride The Pain" (July 2005 · Virgin Records) * "Avalon" (April 2005 · Virgin Records) See alsoedit * List of number-one dance hits (United States) * List of artists who reached number one on the US Dance chart Referencesedit # Jump up^ Hafetz, David. "Ambitious 17-year-old Proves She's In A Class By Herself", The Philadelphia Inquirer, May 17, 1997. Accessed May 13, 2011. "Today, Richardson graduates from Burlington County College with an associate's degree in liberal arts - just less than a month before she goes back to the Life Center Academy in Burlington Township to claim her high school diploma." # Jump up^ BBC.co.uk # Jump up^ Billboard.com # Jump up^ Jivemagazine.com # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ http://atlantadailyworld.com/2012/12/07/hawks-kyle-korver-welcomes-baby-girl/ External links K K